kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Twisty T
General information= Twisty T is a character who appears in Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Biography Twisty T is a big time music producer in Harajuku. He is the husband of Jo Jo Jolie, who he married in "Emotizoms". Twisty was first seen in Totally Teen Genie, riding inside a green jeep and singing along to the girls' "catchiest song", T.G.I.F. Later in the episode, he appears on the red carpet premiere of the "Totally Teen Awards" where he is getting his picture taken. In Angel's Flight it is revealed he is an uncle and throws his nieces and nephew a birthday party. He also appears on the "Runway Rag" fashion blog. He appears at the end of Adventures in Housesitting, after the girls destroy his mansion. It turned out he was actually grateful for it, as he didn't like the place much anyway. In Super Kawaii Sunday it is revealed he owns a hovercar but it gets destroyed at the end of the episode, making him extremely angry. He seems to have a soft side for cute things, because he takes one look at Chewie on the cover of Baubles Magazine and says "Oh, super kawaii", completely forgetting about his wreck of a car. In Oh, G his car is turned into a painting by the butterfly. It turns out he signed his name on the bottom and was able to get it published in the museum. In Greenhouse In Happy Slam Twisty T is the new owner of M.E.B.O. and he offer HJ5 to feature 'Happy Slam' at the reopening of the museum. Due to Baby's reckness, Twisty creates new art and everyone love it. In Emotizoms In The Sixth Wheel, Twisty T introduces HJ5 to his grandfather, Tec Tamado, who lives at the same retirement home as Rudie’s grandmother. Trivia * Twisty T's full name is Twisty Oswald Ferdinard T. * It could be possible the T in his nickname stands for Tamado, making his full name Twisty Tamado. |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 2b: Angel's Flight *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 22a: Emotizoms *Episode 25b: Princess Power Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 6b: Monster Mash *Episode 14a:Kawaii Fidelity *Episode 24b: Feline's Finest *Episode 25a: Debut Album Season 3 *Episode 19a: What's In A Name? (cameo) *Episode 25b: Project Runaway (cameo) |-| Gallery = Twisy_T_photoshoot.png|"Twisty's only got good sides." - Totally Teen Genie Twisty_T_no_cap.png|Twisty T with no cap as seen in Phony Ponies. Twisty_T_notices_the_explosion.png|Twisty T watches as his mansion explodes in Adventures in Housesitting. Twisty_T_angry.png|Twisty T after his hovercar crashes. Twisty_T_sees_Chewie_on_the_cover.png|"Ohh, super kawaii." - Super Kawaii Sunday Oh_G_11.png TwistyTarrived.png|Twisty T is here. FFquestionDA02.png|Did you feed Fishy? GlistBrokenDA02.png|G presenting Twisty T with the list of broken stuff. LostForWordsDA.png TwistyTGolfingWiaN.png|Twisty T golfing. MonsterPetsPhotoTTmm.png|Twisty taking a Selfie With HJ5. TTmpKF.png|Twisty T as a monster pet. Businesses TTrecStudioKF.png|Twisty T's recording Studio. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Family Members